Observation
by Neofeliss
Summary: Leeron's keen sense of observation catches onto something the others don't see - not even Yoko and Kamina. Implied YokoxKamina.


**A/N: Pfft. I am probably the worst fanfiction writer in the history of history. **_**ReDux **_**needs updating, and here I am pushing out a one shot. **

**But you can't blame me. If anyone's to blame, it's the characters of the amazing anime **_**Gurren Lagann, **_**especially the incredibly amazing and handsome Kamina and the gorgeous gun-ho Yoko – and the hilarious Leeron, who is so out of the closet it's not even funny. **

**Yoko and Kamina also just happen to be the goddang cutest couple since I discovered Kisshu/Ichigo and Ikuto/Amu.**

**I just had to get this one-shot done, because this and another one have been clawing at my brain for hours. X3**

**This lil' ficlet is inspired in part by this scene from **_**Dragon Age Origins. **_**3**

**Also, bear in mind I wrote this only after seeing the second episode of **_**Gurren Lagann, **_**so if my intro is rusty, that's why. ;**

* * *

One could not get by in a world such as Leeron's without being observant. They were all living in mad times, and to go on living in them without mastering this skill was not merely just unfortunate, but a fast ticket to getting yourself killed. Observance was an essential skill you needed if you expected to survive.

Fortunately, Leeron, in his own opinion, seemed to be gifted with an acute sense of this. It served him well not only in keeping him alive, but in his occupation of choice. After all, when dealing with heavy artillery and other assorted machinery, one must be able to take in everything at once, yet discern each and every detail simultaneously. Whether it be the tiniest scratch that needed instant rebuffing, or the tiniest sliver of faulty wiring…even when other expert mechanics found nothing wrong with something, Leeron's acute senses astounded them by not only repairing what seemed to be perfectly fine machinery, but modifying it to work even better than before.

So when a ragtag pair of brothers, who had quite suddenly sauntered into everyone's lives managed to make off with a stolen gunman, Leeron couldn't beg enough of his peers to let him go with them. And quite frankly, they couldn't say no, and Leeron knew it. Besides, leaving a perfectly operational (not to mention gorgeous) gunman in the hands of that gun-ho Kamina would haunt Leeron's dreams until the day he died.

But observancy, as Leeron quickly discovered, did not just play a hand in both survival and machinery. It was very useful in observing his new-found teammates - or, to be more precise, two very particular teammates.

They'd only been together for a short time now – sweet, innocent Simon, beautiful but equally dangerous Yoko, and the exuberant, loud-mouthed Kamina - and yet he could see it as plain as the nose on his face. Sometimes it presented itself, sometimes it didn't, but when it did, he caught it instantly – in the subtle way they passed each other, how they fought together, constantly bantering, or their constant teasing of one another ("Hey, you shouldn't eat so much - if your butt gets any larger, you'll be a moving target." "Well at least I _try _to stay hidden! Whatever happened to the element of surprise, Mister 'I-jump-at-anything-that-moves'!")

Yessiree, Leeron could see it, even if _they _couldn't – and, well, it was only a matter of time before they did.

But it didn't hurt to make it a bit more obvious, did it?

- - -

He decided to speak up one morning as the group was preparing to leave their makeshift campsite and embark. Once again, Leeron appeared to be the _only _one who'd taken care to pack the night before leaving, so within minutes of waking, he found himself with nothing to do. But that was quite fine; it gave him plenty of time to observe his teammates.

It was mornings like today that Leeron wondered why no one else saw what he saw – they made it so obvious! Right now, they were bickering over who could clean camp faster, with Kamina making some snide remark about her "weight" slowing her down. Thankfully Simon had intervened, asking for help with Gurren, or else Yoko might have given Kamina more than a small bump on the head.

Shortly an hour later, the group was ready to embark. Yoko, gun holstered over her shoulder, easily scaled the hill they'd been camping beneath and turned towards her teammates. "I'm going to scout ahead. Kamina, watch my back, 'kay?"

Kamina, who'd been ministering to his aching head, shot an agitated glance her way before giving a terse, "Yeah, yeah" in reply. Leeron diverted his attention for just a moment as he watched the fiery red-head bound over the hill, gun bouncing against her smooth, flawless back, before turning back to his own belongings –

And that was when he saw it. He'd nearly missed it, but oh, now that he saw it, he was _not _going to let it go…and he was certainly never going to let his dear leader live it down!

Kamina must have heard him chuckling, because the tall, handsome man turned towards him, eyes narrowing at his fellow teammate. "Just what're _you_ smirking at?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know, honey," Leeron said in a sing-song voice, wagging a finger at Kamina. Kamina blinked, confused by the obvious sway in Leeron's voice.

"Don't act like I don't know what?"

"I see things, you know," Leeron said, pretending to occupy himself with his luggage, "and I saw the way you were looking at her just now."

"Who, Yoko? What about her?"

Ah, it was a beautiful thing, how oblivious Kamina was – it only served to bolster Leeron's amusement. Hoisting his pack upon his back, Leeron stood, sauntering over to Kamina. "You were _watching _her – with quite a bit of interest, I might add. I'd even go so far as to say you were fascinated…maybe enraptured, hmmmm?" He teased, twirling a finger around Kamina's chin.

The blue-haired man swatted Leeron's pale hand away, glaring at him. "She said 'Watch my back'. That's what I'm doing, idiot. And unless you've got a death wish, then quite touching me, pal."

Leeron's devilish grin spread even further. "Ah-huh…well, you're not doing a very good job, then."

"Just what're you getting at?" Kamina demanded, still failing to see the humor in the situation.

"Well, Kamina, you can't be watching her back very well if you can't keep those dazzling eyes of yours off those magnificent, curvy hips of hers, can you?"

Ah, _jackpot.. _That intimidating look of Kamina's fell right off of his face at that comment, eyes wide with surprise. "Caught ya, big boy," Leeron sang.

"Wh-wh-what did you say?!That was – the _hell _I was--" Kamina started to yell, but his voice fell when Leeron crossed his arms and gave Kamina a look that clearly said, 'Whatever you say won't make a damn difference, because _I caught you red-handed.' _"I wasn't, really! Wipe that grin off your face before I – _stop grinning like that, you idiot, _because you're wrong!"

"Ah-huh," Leeron just grinned, pretending to examine his perfectly clean nails. This only served to fluster Kamina more, who began waving his arms as he attempted to explain himself, accidentally knocking his glasses off in the process.

"I wasn't! I just gazed – GLANCED! I _glanced! _That's it! And I wasn't looking at her legs-"

Oh, he just kept digging that grave deeper, didn't he? "Who said anything about her legs, Kamina?" Leeron teased, still checking his nails.

_Shit. _Why had he said 'legs'? "I meant her hips –er, BACK! I meant her BACK! That's all I was looking at! I swear! So stop thinking that I was looking anywhere else!"

Leeron chanced a glance towards Kamina, and what he saw brought such great amusement to him. The supposed leader of Team Gurran was quite pink now, panting from his harried explanation.

"Mm-hmmm…you just keep tellin' yourself that, hon," Leeron grinned, chuckling as he walked away from the exasperated man towards Yoko, who'd reappeared from over the hill to announce the coast was clear.

Kamina just stood there, dumbfounded and quite a bit red in the face.

"Hey, Kamina! You coming or what?" Yoko called out, pausing at the top of the hill to glance back, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "Unless you WANT to fall farther behind than we already are."

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" Kamina snapped as he quickly scaled the hill. Yoko smiled, bopping Kamina lightly on the head before sliding down the sandy dune. "Tch," Kamina muttered, though as he watched her, he couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed as she moved….

"Caught ya again, you heartbreaker, you!" Leeron's sing-song voice sang out as he suddenly appeared behind Kamina, slapping the man's back cheerfully after witnessing the whole exchange.

The fierce red blush ignited once more, and Kamina hurried away…but not before turning back to Leeron, cheeks pink with fury – or perhaps embarrassment?

"_I hate you _SO _much right now," _he hissed.

Leeron simply shrugged and hurried after the group. He might be the only one to see it now, but someday, they'd see it.

Especially since Kamina made it sooooooooo obvious.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Leeron is just too damn fun to write. I could just see him trying to hook Yoko up with Kamina. Come to think of it, it seemed like EVERYONE Yoko knew thought they'd be cute together. XD**

**I kind of keep picturing Kamina as this sort of dork. Buff, but dorky. Weird.**

**Anyways, comments? Review? Critiques? **


End file.
